


Deset

by Poison_writes



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coping, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Peter is a good person, Pre-Slash, Wade is sad, but not too much, i dont even know man i wrote this as coping, its not in english but i cant tag in czech, its stupid probably, might translate this at some point, no beta we die like man, or platonic idc, well sort of
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_writes/pseuds/Poison_writes
Summary: Byly to téměř dva dny, co se Wade vůbec neozval. To bylo zvláštní, protože kdykoliv byli od sebe déle než pár hodin, Wade ho zaplavoval textovkami a kočičími videi. Peter si nestěžoval, vlastně mu bylo docela příjemné, že na něho jeho parťák myslí. Proto bylo zvláštní, že teď na zprávy nereagoval.AKA Wade je smutný, Peter je hodný.





	Deset

Byly to téměř dva dny, co se Wade vůbec neozval. To bylo zvláštní, protože kdykoliv byli od sebe déle než pár hodin, Wade ho zaplavoval textovkami a kočičími videi. Peter si nestěžoval, vlastně mu bylo docela příjemné, že na něho jeho parťák myslí. Proto bylo zvláštní, že teď na zprávy nereagoval. Včera večer, když spolu měli vyrazit na patrolu, mu napsal, že se při misi fakt těžce zranil a potřebuje čas na regeneraci. Na Peterovu otázku, co se mu stalo, odpověděl, že to není hezké. Předpokládala tedy, že se mu nejspíš povedlo přijít o končetinu, to se už v minulosti stalo několikrát. Necelý den, po kterém mu ruce a nohy obvykle dorostly, však uplynul a on se pořád neozýval. Ani nereagoval na jeho zprávy. Spiderman si začínal dělat starost. Nepředpokládal, že by na něj byl Wade naštvaný, nic se mezi nimi přece v posledních dnech nestalo. Něco s ním muselo být. A pokud nešlo o něco nebezpečného, pak tu byla ještě ta druhá věc, která nebyla o nic méně příjemná.

Jediné řešení, jak zjistit, o co tady jde, bylo vydat se k žoldákovi domů. Peter jeho adresu už znal dlouho. Několikrát tam po akci skončil a nechal Deadpoola, aby ho dal zase dohromady, zašil a obvázal rány. I Spiderman se sice léčil rychleji než běžný smrtelník, v porovnání s Wadem to však nebylo nic. Měl náhradní klíč od jeho bytu, ale nechtěl jen tak vtrhnout dovnitř. Zaklepal, jako slušně vychovaný mladý muž, kterým byl. Nic se však nestalo. Ještě chvíli čekal, ale pak se odhodlal vstoupit dovnitř. 

Ačkoliv venku bylo ještě světlo, byt byl úplně tmavý. Všechny žaluzie byly zatažené. Peterovi to docela nahnalo strach. Opatrně si v kapse nasadil metač pavučin. „Wade?“ zavolal a pokoušel se na zdi nahmatat vypínač. „To jsem já, Peter.“ Povedlo se mu rozsvítit. Z ložnice uslyšel nezřetelné zabručení. Znělo to téměř jako „Co tady děláš?“ 

Vydal se tím směrem. „Neozýval ses, chtěl jsem zjistit, jestli jsi v pořádku.“ I jeho pokoj byl potemnělý. Tmavovlasý muž jen těžko zvládl rozeznat postavu ležící na posteli. Přistoupil k oknu a roztáhl tlustý závěs, aby do místnosti vpustil světlo. Wade pod náhlým světlem zasyčel a otočil se k jeho zdroji zády. Jako upír. Nebo malé dítě, které se matka snaží dostat v pondělí z postele. Návštěvník si všiml, že jeho nohy byly o něco menší než obvykle. Musel přijít o obě a stále mu dorůstaly. Nic neřekl, žádný pozdrav, žádná vtipná poznámka, což i za těch několik málo chvil, které Peter v jeho bytě strávil, byl nezvyk. Jindy by už slyšel o tom, jak hrozně moc mu asi Wade musel chybět, že za ním přišel až domů.

Peter už věděl, co s jeho společníkem je. Sedl si na postel vedle něj a položil mu ruku na zjizvené rameno. „Je všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se a snažil se znít tak vstřícně, jak jen to dovedl. 

Druhý muž sebou pod jeho dotekem škubnul. „Jsem v pohodě,“ odsekl, „můžeš jít domů, zachraňovat svět, nebo něco podobného.“

Nenechal se jen tak odbít. Přece jenom nějakou dobu už Deadpoola znal a věděl, že odmítání pomoci je jenom obranný mechanismus. „Řekni mi číslo, Poole.“ To byl jejich kód. Kdykoliv měl Spiderman pocit, že iracionální chování jeho kamaráda je zapříčiněno jeho špatným psychickým stavem, zeptal se na číslo. Cokoliv do pětky bylo v pořádku, nic hrozného, co by ho za pár minut nepřešlo. Od šestky do devítky byl čas na jednu z Peterových řečí o tom, jak sebelítost nic nespraví a jak by se měl Wade vzmužit a okamžitě si začít sám sebe alespoň trochu vážit. Jelikož žoldák nikdy nebyl dobrý se slovy a někde hluboko věděl, že se nemůže pořád tvářit, jak všechno zvládá sám, a na ten systém přistoupil. Byla tu ještě desítka. Ta byla pohotovostní. Když Wade řekl desítku, seřvat ho by nepomohlo, vlastně by to všechno ještě víc zhoršilo. Na tohle číslo však přišlo jen jednou. Deadpoolovi se nepodařilo zachránit někoho, na kom mu velice záleželo. Peter netušil, jak mu v té chvíli pomoct.

Muž ležící zády k němu se ztěžka nadechl. Několik dlouhých vteřin bylo ticho, než se ozvalo slabé: „deset.“ Peter cítil, jak mu srdce spadlo někam do žaludku. 

Rychle si vyzul boty a odhodil džínsovou bundu na nedalekou židli, než si lehl vedle svého kamaráda. Povedlo se mu prostrčit pod jeho torzem ruku a přitáhnout si ho tak do pevného objetí. Zezadu mu zabořil hlavu do ramene. V tu chvíli si přál dostat se mu do hlavy, aby uměl zahnat jakékoliv myšlenky a hlasy, které ho v tu chvíli mohly trápit. Věděl, že se Wade neumí svěřovat a strašně moc by mu v tu chvíli pomohla superschopnost, která by mu prostě umožnila vědět, co cítí. Aby zjistil, co přesně říct a jak mu pomoct.

„Jsem tu s tebou,“ zašeptal, aniž by si byl jistý, že to je to, co jeho přítel právě potřebuje. Nezdálo se však, že by mu to nějak vadilo, naopak položil své větší ruce na ty jeho. „Já vím, že se nerad otvíráš a že máš problém někomu věřit, ale jestli si o tom chceš promluvit, jsem tady. Nebudu tě soudit nebo nic podobného, jenom ti chci pomoct.“ Když ještě několik chvil bylo ticho, dodal: „záleží mi na tobě.“ 

„Nic tak hrozného se ani nestalo,“ ozval se nakonec. Jeho hlas byl jiný, chraplavý. Nejspíš několik hodin nepil. 

Peter mu pohybem ruky naznačil, že se má k němu otočit čelem. Lehl si na záda a nechal Wadea položit se na něj. Jeho plešatá hlava mu teď ležela na hrudníku. Když s ním měl větší tělesný kontakt, došlo mu, že druhý muž nejspíš nemá vůbec nic na sobě. Na tom ale zrovna nezáleželo, jenom tu pro něj teď chtěl být. Ne snad, že by ho nahého v posteli nikdy předtím neviděl. Ne snad, že by on na druhou stranu neviděl nahého jeho. Oba byli dospělí svobodní muži, co někdy potřebovali upustit trochu páry, takové „věci“ se občas staly. „Poslouchám,“ popíchnul ho ještě trochu.

„Měl jsem takovou misi,“ začal Wade potichu. Po celou dobu, co hovořil, hladil ho ten druhý po zádech. „Měl jsem dostat jednoho chlapa. Byl nechutný, obchodoval s mutanty. Víš, že bych nikdy nešel po někom, kdo si to nezaslouží,“ Peter souhlasně zamručel, nechtěl teď soudit Deadpoolovy manýry, „Měl jsem s sebou Domino a ještě nějaké kámoše. Ale něco se zkazilo, ten hajzl byl připravený. Měl s sebou pomocníky. Bylo to krvavé. Utek mi a mě se nějak podařilo přijít o všechno od pasu dolů. Domino mě donesla domů a nechala mě tu. Několik hodin jsem strávil v koupelně, abych nic neušpinil, víš, a nemoh jsem nic dělat, jenom jsem ležel a musel jsem přemýšlet a,“ otočil obličej směrem do Peterova hrudníku. „Prostě,“ ozval se vzlyk a mladší muž si nebyl jistý, jestli náhodou nepláče, nikdy ho takhle neviděl, „já nevím, je toho tolik,“ další dva podobné zvuky, musel brečet. „Pak už jsem ani nechtěl nic dělat a ani nevím, jak dlouho tu ležím, víš, já,“ několik dlouhých vteřin Wade jenom vzlykal. Peterovi samotnému z toho bylo úzko. Nerad takhle svého kamaráda viděl a už vůbec když nevěděl, co má dělat. „Promiň, asi to vůbec nemůžeš pochopit.“

„To nic, to nic, vážně,“ pokusil se ho uklidnit, ale věděl, že Wade má pravdu. „Hej, myslím, že teď hlavně potřebuješ rozptýlit.“ Opatrně se vyprostil zpod jeho těla, což mu ten druhý nechtěl z počátku dovolit, ale když mu slíbil, že se hned vrátí, pustil ho. Podal ze stolu jeho notebook. Cestou zpátky zaváhal, zvedl ze země tepláky, které se zdály být docela čisté a hodil je po Deadpoolovi. Ten si očividně až do té chvíle neuvědomil, že na sobě vůbec nic nemá a zatvářil se trochu provinile. 

Když se oblékl, vlezl Spidey zpátky k němu a poprosil ho o heslo na počítač. Pustil na Netflixu náhodný sitkom a po celou dobu jeho sledování držel Wade pevně u sebe. Asi někdy v průběhu třetí epizody usnul. Nebylo se čemu divit, Peter nepředpokládal, že za posledních čtyřiadvacet hodin naspal moc.

Brunet se opatrně zvedl, aniž by toho druhého probudil, a odešel z ložnice. Chtěl se trochu porozhlédnout po bytě, vyvětrat, možná něco mu něco uvařit. Byl si jistý, že po jednom z jeho kulinářských výtvorů mu bude daleko lépe. Když roztáhl žaluzie a vpustil do zatemněného bytu světlo, zjistil, že je v něm nepořádek, jaký neviděl od svých studentských dnů. Začal sbírat nejprve prázdné obaly od jídla, které vyhodil, ale pak také špinavé oblečení. Rozhodl se, že mu vypere. Když ale vstoupil do koupelny, udeřil ho do nosu kovový zápach. Krev. 

Vana vypadala jako místo činu. Leželo před ní několik krvavých ručníku a zbytek jednoho z Deadpoolových obleků. Uvnitř byl černý kus něčeho, o čem Peter předpokládal, že se asi jedná o pytel na odpadky. Zasychající a hnědnoucí krev pokrývala prakticky všechno. Když přistoupil blíž, uviděl kusy rozervaného masa a – pravděpodobně – zbytky Některých Wadeových orgánů. Otočil se k záchodu, který byl hned vedle a pozvracel se. 

Když tu hroznou scénu nějak rozdýchal, hodil zkrvavené kusy látky do pračky a usmyslil si, že koupelnu uklidí, ať už se tím potom nemusí jeho přítel zabývat. Zabralo mu to hodně přemlouvání vlastního žaludku, aby nezvracel a asi hodinu. 

Jakmile vše dokončil, zjistil, že Wade stále spí. Prozkoumal obsah jeho ledničky v naději, že v ní bude něco, z čeho by se dala udělat večeře. Věci v ní však byly zcela nepoužitelné, nebo plesnivé, a tak raději objednal donášku.

Čekajíc na to, až dorazí, lehl si zpátky ke svému parťákovi. Doufal, že až se probudí, bude už všechno lepší.


End file.
